


Curtain Call

by Anonymous



Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BASED ON ALBUM A PICTURE PERFECT HOLLYWOOD HEARTBREAK BY ZACH CALLISONThe Future.If I'm missing any tags please tell me! I honestly don't know how to tag this work.
Relationships: Past Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders - Relationship
Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799641
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Curtain Call

“Here we have a letter by Roman Prince, from his heartbreak era, on it’s original stationary.”

_ “O Signore, per amor del tuo nome, perdonami la mia iniquità, perciocché ella e grande. _

_ Springtime and I still haven't left you behind.  _ ~~_ I find that I'm anything but fine. _ ~~ _ I'm okay.  _ ~~_ Please just look away. _ ~~ _ Please don't say that I begged you to stay.  _ ~~_ Truth just hurts too much. _ ~~

_ Limbo has been awaiting my stay. Please dear god, just give me some price to pay. I beg you just send me either way.  _ ~~_ Oh please god, just make it all go away.  _ ~~

~~_ Bourbon to kill my pain. Curtains to hold my shame. No, they can't look away. They know a concrete grave cannot contain my rage. _ ~~

_ So, Take my hand.  _ ~~_ Hold my shame. _ ~~ _ Take a bow.  _

_ They won't look away.  _

_ E in quei giorni gli uomini cercheranno la morte, e non la troveranno; e desiderano di morire, e la morte fuggirà da loro.” _

“This letter is believed to be the base for ‘Curtain Call’ One of his most emotional songs. You can see his indecisiveness in what he wanted to say, crossing out every other line to avoid saying the wrong thing. You can also see old tear stains on the top half of the page. You can also see the envelope he sent it in. Sadly we have to delicately cover the address so as to not have people harass the current owners of the house to catch a glimpse inside. Next we see a letter from Picaso to his landlord.”


End file.
